Hosts of Angels
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Hinata and Ino are angels helping to move spirits on to their right place. But after an incident it causes them to be thrown onto earth and relive life horribly. But Ino finds her old angel friend, and can never see her soulmate back up there. what will happen


**Hosts of the Angels**

In the space between heaven and earth; Ghost Town, we call it, is full. This is a bad thing for us angels, as we help move on the spirits. Too many spirits overcrowd the Ghost Town, this led too violent spirits or fallen angels. We angels have to move on the right spirits and if we move on the wrong ones, well we get in more than trouble, for example a suspension to fly or in rare but extreme cases they get their wings ripped out.

I know it's horrible but I've only saw it happen once, to my best friend Tenten. She screamed and then they pushed her from heaven to earth, to live a life of hate and disappointment. That was four years ago, though it feels likes more since it was agonising being away from her. I knew her since we were both babies, in heaven of course. We are two of the rare ones, the ones who are born angels and not live in earth before it.

I may be born an angel but unlike most I'm not allowed to visit earth, well Tenten is the reason why. The elders banned me; they don't know I know that though, I just never get jobs to do on earth, so I get stuck here.

In Ghost Town there are a few rules: like no violence of any kind. This one got so many into trouble. Since so many lives have been cut so short, many people are a little angry. And when I say little I mean bar fight angry. How many times I've had to clean up the mess is unbelievable. But hey I can take punches and kicks that go straight through me and leave no marks. I just smirk at them and walk into their minds to calm them down. Because nothing works betters then working from the inside first.

I walk past a blonde boy who is way too loud and noisy. His clear sapphire eyes looked into mine and I'm suddenly drawn in. I couldn't help but move towards him, something pulling me from my heart to his. I forget everything and everyone around us, except him, he's the only one I see, the only one I care for. I want him and only him. But does he want me? Probably not.

"_Ino." _Someone calls out to me, but I can't look away, I don't want to look away. They call out again, it was closer this time, and then I feel something poke my shoulder. My connection with the blonde boy cuts short. I look away, back to the busy town, back to the noise. I turn to face the intruder on my love connection. I saw Hinata, my other best friend. She unlike the others is a true angel, complete with wings, the colour of violets, hair the shade of fallen darkness and eyes that were purple with white pupils.

She stood behind me, smiling softly at me like she approved.

_'She saw.'_ I blushed. 'It was only staring but it felt so intimate.' I turned to full face my innocent angel friend.

"Hi Nata-Chan, how are you?" she smiled more, lighting the space she was in.

"I'm fine but you seem to be better than a mouse on weed cheese." _Ah the weird Hinata, I should be used to this by now.'_ I sweat dropped but giggled.

"I think I just met the _one." _ I wondered if he was before I said it, the feeling of being complete when I look into those eyes, I knew the answer.

Hinata smiled like she already knew. "Aw I so want to find mine too." Although weird, Hinata is caring and considerate. She used to be best friends with Sakura; a human who became an angel, I don't know why they let her become one though. Anyway when Hinata and the she-devil were friends, a beautiful guy came along, Hinata fell for him hard, but Sakura saw that and wedged in-between them. It was sad to see Hinata slowly start to lose hope in love, when Sakura managed to steal the guy away and flaunt it in front of Hinata. All the others who saw this stuck up for Hinata, slowly she built up the courage to tell Sakura off and slap her for being a bad friend. That is also how Hinata got in trouble, she never told us what the elders decided to do with her, but since then she's been acting slightly jumpy. I haven't said anything but I've noticed one of her wings is slightly tinted black at the bottom feathers. I only got to see a quick glance when I accidently walked in on her changing. It looked painful.

I grinned back. "Nata-Chan, you will find that one, believe me on this." She smiles sincerely, like she wanted to believe that with all of her being. I pull her into a hug. "You will Hinata." I felt her nod into my shoulder.

I felt the hot glares of Sakura on mine and Hinata's back from about 30 metres, where Sakura stood, her eye twitching slightly. I turned my head to her and glared back, without Hinata noticing.

"Thank you Ino-chan." She pulled away; I stopped glaring and looked to her instead.

I smiled at her. _'She deserves to find someone to love after all this time of being unwanted.' _It was then that i realised a crowd of hateful ghosts started to gather around us.

Hinata acted without a blink of an eye. She sent them down, into a pit of red and black. That was the way the bad souls get out of here, into hell itself.

The souls shrieked and screamed from the agonising pain of all their effects of their sins sinking into their souls and breaking them apart. Well that's what my sensei told us, that and we only had to send them there in certain circumstances.

'_Hina could get into trouble for this, biggggggg trouble.' _

Hinata panted slightly as the pit disappeared. It exhausts an angel to open any portal, but for Hinata to open it herself well that was some power.

It was then that my vision became a blur and my mouth became dry and hurt. I managed to see Hinata drop to the ground. My hearing was fading but I heard a laugh before hitting to ground too, a very familiar laugh.

* * *

Enjoyed? Could have been better? Or just plain horrible? Tell me so I can make it better Thanks R&R please


End file.
